


one hundred ways to say i love you

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fainting, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, christmas coffee, coffee shop AU, tags will be updated per chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: 100 ways Jeremy and Mike says 'I love you'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> I'm doing a little self prompting thing using the [❝ one hundred ways to say i love you ❞](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) as the prompts.

“Here,” Mike said, handing a purple colored cup to Jeremy, “drink this. You’ll feel better.” 

Jeremy frowned, but took the cup nonetheless, sipping from it enthusiastically. He hadn’t meant to faint – no one ever does – but Mr. Whitefall said something that had pissed him off and without meaning to, he had worked himself up into a fuss. With his injury, that had lead to dizziness and he had dropped to the ground, blacking out. 

“You feeling any better?” Mike asked, biting on his bottom lip. 

Throughout those he considered his friends, none of them worried about him as much as Mike. And that included Fritz, who was his roommate. For Jeremy, it was a little weird, nothing bad, but still weird. Someone ( he liked ) cared about him and wanted to take care of him. 

"Yeah," Jeremy grumbled, blinking the fuzzy feeling away. "I just need to rest a little." 

"Okay," Mike said, sliding down to sit next to him. The brunette said nothing else as they sat on the floor of the backroom, Jeremy breathing in the stale air and Mike rubbing his hand. 

Jeremy stared down at Mike's hand - the one that sat atop his own - and wondered what it meant. He and Mike had been beating around a bush since Mike joined the Fazbear Entertainment crew and everyone had noticed it. Neither of them had been prepared to make a move though and it was just a stalemate. 

"Jer, I've got a- " Mike asked and Jeremy shook his head, the dizziness had faded and he felt much better. 

Leaning forward, Jeremy moved his face to be less than an inch away from Mike's. "Can I kiss you?" Jeremy asked, his voice low. "Please." 

Mike nodded, a small smile on his face and Jeremy brought their lips together, closing the small gap. It was a brief kiss, nothing too long given the time of day and where they were, but it brought a small smile to Jeremy. Pulling away, Mike looked at him, bright blue eyes sparkling. 

"Are you free on Friday?" He asked. "I was going to ask before you kissed me but now seems a good time." 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Jeremy questioned, tilting his head. 

"Yeah." 

"Oh." Jeremy shrugged, "Yeah, I'm free." 

"I'll meet you here after your shift on Friday then." Mike said, his fingers fidgeting. He was bold for asking, but that didn't erase how nervous he felt. 

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something when he heard his name being called. "Jeremy!" The dulcet tones of Fritz called from down the hall. His long term friend always was a worrier and if Fritz had come into work and didn't see him in the front room, he'd always worried. Jeremy blamed his friend's parents, but he knew that it also had to do with the fact that he often managed to get into trouble whenever left alone. 

Earlier was a point of that. 

"Backroom, Fritz!" He called back, before turning to Mike, who had stood up. He didn't know what to say. 

"Thanks for taking care of me." He said, getting up himself. Thankfully, the dizziness really had passed and he was able to get up withouut the bright lights or the world tilting. 

"No problem, Jeremy. " Mike said, right before Fritz burst into the room. 

"Jeremy, are you okay? Scott called me saying that you fainted." 

"I'm fucking fine!" Jeremy groaned, "Tell Scott that he should mind his own business." 

"He had a right to be worried." 

"Well, I'm fine. Mike helped me." Jeremy said, walking out of the room, ignoring the thank you that Fritz gave Mike. "I'm punching out and going home." 

Fritz groaned and followed after him, stopping short as Jeremy stopped and threw over his shoulder, "I'll see you Friday, Mike!" before going to the lounge. Mike could hear Fritz asking what had happened and what that meant before the door closed and he felt his face heat up. This all started because he was worried about Jeremy and now he had a date on Friday. 

How weird life could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the semi-coffee shop au that we all deserve. 
> 
> Jeremy Fitzgerald loves "Schmidt's Coffee" and the guy behind it.

Jeremy Fitzgerald yawned as he walked out of the security room, his shift finally coming to an end. He hated working weekends, but with the fact that rent day was coming up, he needed the extra money. Attempting to blink the tired away, Jeremy made his way out Freddy's and down the street to where his favourite coffee place was. 

‘Schmidt’s Coffee’ was his favourite place, the punny name and the good service won out over all those big company coffees. Plus, it helped that the owner and manager of the place, Mike Schmidt, was absolutely perfect. The way he’d always greet Jeremy with a smile and his favorite pastry, a bear claw, always managed to lift Jeremy's spirits and it made him a regular visitor, especially when he got off of a bad night. 

The bell above the door pinged as he entered, his eyes already looking out for Mike. He found him busing a table, muttering to himself. Jeremy held back a laugh as he made his way further into the coffeeshop, heading to the register. He tapped his hand on the black granite, smiling as he watched Mike clean the tables and push the chairs back into place. As it was a 24 hour cafe, Mike often worked late nights and early mornings, going home around mid afternoon. They often joked about their jobs whenever Jeremy came in, and more than once, Jeremy joked about how they'd never be able to have a good date what with the hours they both worked. 

"Jeremy!" Mike said when he finally noticed him. "Sorry, I didn't notice you right away."

Jeremy waved him off, "Its fine. I wasn't waiting long." He replied, giving a smile. 

Mike hummed but didn't say anything as he made his way to the counter and moved about behind it. "It's two sugars, right?" He asked, a cup of good smelling coffee and bag in his hand. 

Jeremy nodded, taking his order that he hadn't ordered and walking to a nearby table, Mike following him at a leisurely pace. "It's a new blend I made. I wanted something that tasted like Christmas that didn't taste like peppermint." Mike continued as he sat down next to him, his own drink in hand. "You're my first taster besides my mother, so I hope it's good." 

He nodded, breathing in the coffee, feeling more awake then he had in days. "Thanks." He said, sipping the dark roasted blend, relishing in the burn that followed the liquid down his throat. Whatever Mike was going for, he had managed because to Jeremy, it tasted like someone had blended the holiday season and turned it into a drink. It was heaven on the tongue and though it burned, Jeremy took another large sip. 

Mike laughed, "I'm guessing that you like it?" 

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, it's really good. How did you make it?" 

Mike shrugged, "Mixed a few herbs with the beans before grinding them: cinnamon, mint, rosemary, others that reminded me of Christmas." He grinned as he continued talking, "Good to know that I managed to get it right." 

Jeremy continued to drink the coffee, his hand reaching into the brown bag for his morning bear claw, listening as Mike continued talking about the process which designed his amazing brew. He loved listening to Mike, regardless of what they talked about. Everything the brunette coffee shop owner said could captivate him, and honestly, listening to Mike was just plain cathergic. He liked coffee and he liked Mike and that's exactly what he wanted to listen to. 

Sighing into his drink, Jeremy hunkered down as the conversation continued; the morning was looking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I will write a full sized coffee shop au but today is not that day.
> 
> #64. “It’s two sugars, right?”


End file.
